Will Rose
Wills Rose is a very skilled Assassin and beloved elder brother of Amy Rose and is one of the main protagonist of the Sonic Y series. He is a white hedgehog from Spagonia, and knows some Italian. Will is 18 years old (meaning 5 years of Assassin training) and can only catch up to Sonic using free running (or pakour) and once raced Sonic around Station Square Early Life In Will's early life, he was like a normal teenager, but was rich due to hes uncle having Assassin control over Spagonia and hes family live in a villa just outside its border with hes uncle and family, but Dr.Eggman (disguised as the mayor of Spagonia) created fake files to make it look like Will's father worked fore Dr. Eggman and his father was executed so Will joined the Assassin's at the age of 13 to get revenge. Fake Execution When Will was 15, he went to Eggmanland to Assassinate the doctor but lost by a C.C.L (chaos control lazer) and was belived to be dead. So Will's most trusted friends (Mech and Altar) told the Rose family about the incident. Which led Amy devistated but he survived and was transported to Cosmo The Seedrian's planet (or Seedrya) and lived with Cosmos family and protected them from the Metarex (called the Matrix in this continuity). Back Home At Mobius When Will was fighting Dark Oak, Will was in a bad condition and Dark Oak laughed at him and said "If you wana go back home, then go back home then!" and was kicked into a teleportor back to Mobius and landed right in front of hes villa. Will was worried that he coulden't save Cosmos family and coulden't stop the Dark Oak but was glad that he saved Cosmo and had shoved her in the escape pod and told her to look for someone called Sonic the Hedgehog. Then Will walked to hes villa and reunited with his family and asked his uncle "where's siss?" and Jennifer Rose (his mum) said that she helped Sonic against a fight with Eggman and haven't returned since. So he got Altar and Mech and got Mech to make a teleporter to teleport to exactly were she is. Reunited At Once When team brotherhood (Will,Mech and Altar) came to Earth. Will wanted to find his sister to reunite with her after 3 years of not seeing her. So Will found were she was living and put a note on a desk one night. Amy found the note and it says "Hey sis wassap? heh dont worry i'm alive, meet me in the middle of Station Square tonight at 8:14 with your friends i'll need your help". So Amy did that and went to centrel Station Square. When Amy got to central Station Sqaure, Amy called out his name then Eggman appeared and threatend to hurt her in his newest machine. Then Will appeared from the rooftops and jumped and landed in front of Amy, followed by Amy having a shocked expression then Will said "fancy entrance aye?" then she hugged him then Eggman command one of hes egg-pawns to shoot Will in the gut then he collapsed to the ground. He told amy to stand back and she agreed and Will absorbed the power of the chaos emeralds and unleashed his super form (Super Will) and lashed out his anger at Dr.Eggman and his machine. Eggman begged for mercy then Will said "I don't roll that way" then assassinated him and thus eggman died. A few weeks later Eggman was revived by orbot and cubot (they stole the emerald of eden from the group then having the Assassins to steal it from them later on). Race Around Station Square A week after Will reunited with Amy (and accidently throwing the teleporter in a duck pond making Mech fix it). He told Sonic he could beat him in a race across Station Square with the use of free running. Followed by Sonic Laughing and saying "bring it on". So everyone decided to watch the two race across Station Square. Sonic was boosting through the streets while Will was climbing walls & jumping gaps. The two were neck and neck and they crossed the finish line and had a draw. (which Will wasn't happy about and wanted a rematch but everyone told him to be quite for once). Super willEdit Like other super transformations Will's transformation is activated by the 7 chaos emeralds as well as his powers being echanced. He's soul surge is 2X as fast then before, while his speed is as fast as a normal super form is, Will's sword is 2X bigger and is dark blue, his hair turns into fire (As a show of anger or a joke at his hairstyle), Will's eyes are red and black, and his hood changes from white to a darkish red, He also leaves fire after images (similar to burning blaze), and his cape changes from white to black. Relationships Friends (If Your FC is a Friend of Will's Then Add a Link to There Page Here) Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Mech Prower Altar the Raccoon Crush Kyd Sol Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Vanilla the Rabbit Smasher Bro the Hedgehog Ashura Wechina Assassins Amy Rose (Sister) Jennifer Rose (Mother) Enemies Dr. Eggman EGG. Indusrty's Metal Will Weaknesses Like other heroes Will has weaknesses, hes is quite dumb and big louded, has a horrble memory and very rairly listens to anyone (mostly because he has earplugs in his ears and listens to music). PersonalityEdit Will back in Mobius is a member of the Assassins and has a huge ego in were he says stuff like "God am I handsome" & "Sis who's this sexy man in your mirror". He also has fights with Mech (for dumb reasons), He is also quite dumb and sometimes ask Mech to speak english (due to mech saying long big science-y words). Will also dosen't seem to no the obviouse. A sign of this is when he and Mech where wondering were Station Square is but then Altar pointed at a billboard saying welcome to Station Square (Mech probaly didn't know because he was facing the other way while Will was starring right at the sign). Will is also really rude as seen when Amy was teaching him manners, he told her to shove the manners up her back side (He actually used the A word). Another example was when he was at Sonic's birthday party, when the Time Eater appeared he said "Mech I didn't know your mum was invited". But besides the rudeness and dumbness. Will cares for all his friends and family and only jokes around when he says stuff like that. He also can't hold he's anger (which makes his Super Form really violent if angered enough). Apperance Wills appreance is a mixture of the Sonic and Assassins Creed series . Will's apperance from the Assassins Creed series * Will has Altair's hood from AC1. * Will has Ezio's robes & cape from AC2. * His got Ezio's coller from ACB. * His got Altair's sleeves from AC1. Will's apperance from the Sonic series * Will has gloves just like most Sonic series characters. * Will has Sonic's soap shoes from SA2. * He's got the gauntlet Sonic wear's in Sonic and The Black Knight. * He`s got Sonic's eye colour. Will's personal apperance * Will has a ducktail hair style. Life as an Assassin Will has been a member of the assassins since he was 13 years old and is a very skilled person in combat. Will isn't the only Assassin in his family becuase its a family heritage, which means Amy, David, Jennifer and his uncle are Assassins as well (although Amy is a trainee and only joined recently). Theme SongsEdit Quotes "AWWW MAAH GAWD" - Whenever Will gets annoyed. "AYE my white hedgehog brodder" - Will meeting silver for the 1st time. "What duh hell!?" "Hey get outta the way!" " Okay 1. Thats stupid, 2. Thats stupid, 3. your an idiot". "Shut the hell up!". "Woah woah woah where'd dat come from?" - When Cream called Will lazy. "Oh hahahaha, screw you" - When Mech called him a moron. "Come at me bro I had 5 energy drink's I can go all day" - Just before a brawl with Mech. "Hey fatso how'd you get in there?" - Will teasing Eggman. "WOAH WOAH WOAH don't touch my hair" - When someone touches his hair. "You do any dirty dings to my sister and I get duh whoop ass all over you!" - Will telling Sonic to look after amy before there date. "Well, well, well, someone got busy in duh bed" - When Amy told everyone she's pregnent. "Oh yeah call everything tornado real clever you nerd" - Tails telling Will about the X-tornado. "Ya see Cream has a good eye, she found the 4th chaos emerald, the 4th one, the one that you can never find" - When Cream found the 4th chaos emerald. "Supercalafragilifloogiflagyoowagga ah screw it" - Will trying to pronounce Supercalafragilisticexpialadocius. "That's dog sis" - When Amy compared his lazyness to a sloth. Trivia *Will is named after Willaca *His eyes were ment to be gold but were changed to green, cause the creator thought it would fit him more. *Like Will and Altar and some stuff from the Sonic Y series was thought from some elements from the Assassins Creed series because Willaca liked both sonic and the Assassins Creed series. *Whenever will loses something or trys to find something he taps hes entier body. 1st his chest, 2nd hes legs and thighs, then his head, followed by hes sleeves, then he checks the closest person next to him (this whole thing probally takes 10sec-20sec). *If noticed Will and Cream are a couple & 1999 is the year of the rabbit to some & Willaca's birthdate is April 14th 1999. *Whenever Will walks he Struffle's *Will has the same personality as Willaca. Some could say he's personality is a fursona of Willaca's. *Despite being Amy's brother. He has always called her sis. *Will has the most theme songs (6 theme songs to be exact). *Will, Altar and Sol Amy both don't have Sonic Character Designer artwork, because the game dosen't have the right stuff for it. *Will can also become Super Will if he is angered enough. *Willaca made a Trailer for Will Rose on YouTube Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes